Pleasure Slave
by IllumixHisoka
Summary: Kidnapped and sold to a brothel, a young Sasuke is bought by Orochimaru to be his pleasure slave.


**Kidnapped and sold to a brothel, a young Sasuke is bought by Orochimaru to be his pleasure slave.**

* * *

"There's a boy just in here, a Uchiha, rather exotic," the brothel owner said, showing the Sannin the room containing a bed and a dark blue haired boy chained by his wrists to it.

Orochimaru walked in, eyeing Sasuke's small body, as he pushed him onto the bed and started to grind his cock against his ass hole. The Sannin felt his small thigh with one hand, using the other to choke him by his chain. Sasuke just lay on the bed, tears coming out of his eyes as the man abused his body.

After a while the Sannin got tired of the grinding and was about to enter Sasuke when he got an idea. The kid was unresponsive only crying there, but he wanted more action, more resistance, it was hard to get that on one so young, he was maybe 7, 8 years old give or take.

The only way to get one that young into the heat was with sexual drugs. So the Sannin let go of him and went to where the drug cabinet was. Grabbing a small pill he dragged Sasuke back by the chain around his neck, making him cough and choke.

Pushing him forward and spreading his legs Orochimaru pushed the pill into his ass watching as it was swallowed. Sasuke gasped in surprise and wiggled with discomfort.

It only took a little while for him to become partially hard. His skin flushed and warmed, he panted and gasped softly at the sensation. The Sannin dragged him to sit on his lap with the chain on his neck so that they were chest to chest.

"Ah!" The chains on Sasuke's wrists were short so that when he lifted him he cried out as his arms were pulled back taut and his back arched painfully. The Sannin leaned down, holding him up with a hand gripping the hair on the back of his head and wrapping the chain around his neck in his other hand and captured his tiny lips with his own in a deep kiss.

Sasuke had obviously been trained well, he opened for it immediately and Orochimaru pushed his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth playing with his tongue and exploring the small warm cavern. Sasuke kissed back submissively, opening wider when needed, moving his small tongue with the man's own, but never pushing it into his mouth. That would merit punishment.

The Sannin released him from the kiss and Sasuke fell back on his back panting softly, legs spread to expose beautiful small balls and a tiny penis, forcefully erect. His tiny asshole was pink and pulsed with unwanted need. His eyes were glazed as he lay there, limply, like a doll ready for the Sannin's games.

He leaned back, watching him impassively for a moment before smirking.

"Service me."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to him, then to his huge cock. He shuddered eyeing Orochimaru apprehensively but rolled over and moved between his legs. He grabbed his rock hard arousal and leaned down licking it experimentally. Then he took the head into his tiny mouth suckling it softly, one tiny hand running up and down the shaft while the other one massaged the man's huge balls.

He slowly tried to take more of the Sannin into his mouth, but then pulled back coughing, tears in his eyes. Orochimaru glared at him and with a snarl, he backhanded him harshly, the blow making him fall to his side. Sasuke curled up, cowering. The Sannin grabbed him by his soft hair harshly and forcefully shoved his cock into his mouth.

Sasuke struggled, thrashing, he couldn't breathe but Orochimaru was unrelenting pushing himself all the way down his esophagus and back out, brutally fucking his mouth. Sasuke gagged and he stopped struggling, going limp as Orochimaru pulled in and out.

Orochimaru grabbed the back of his head and continued moving him up and down while his other hand went to his throat. He smirked as he felt Sasuke's skin bulge when his cock went down, He loved feeling his cock from the outside, which was why he always chose the small ones. That was also why he never had any mercy.

Just as the Sannin was on the brink of cumming, he pushed Sasuke off and he gasped coughing, falling on his back again, panting.

Orochimaru grabbed him by his tiny thighs, almost lifting him off the bed as he spread his legs, leaning them on his chest, so that only his upper back touched the bed. He grabbed his arms just below his shoulders and lined himself up to his pink asshole. Sasuke looked up at him in fear as he realized he was going to take him dry.

Slowly Orochimaru buried himself inside him. Sasuke was so small, it took him a while to fully submerge himself inside him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he arched his back in pain and he tightened around him, muscles clenching deliciously, Orochimaru could see his stomach bulge in the shape of his cock, making him moan load and deep.

Orochimaru began to move, slowly at first getting himself in as deeply as possible. Then Sasuke bled as he tore him from the inside and Orochimaru began to ram into him. His tiny body jerked with every thrust, his eyes rolling up into his head as he began to feel the pleasure hidden behind the pain.

He moaned and cried out as the Sannin twisted his hips hitting his pleasure spot and bruising his insides. He gasped, panting as Orochimaru stopped and looked at him, eyes pleading for more. Orochimaru glared at him and leaned back so that he was partly lying down and Sasuke was sitting on his cock.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he lowered them. He braced his hands on Orochimaru's belly and began moving up and down. His tiny cock twitched and the Sannin could tell he wanted to cum desperately. Orochimaru smirked and reached up gripping it harshly to prevent him from cumming. Sasuke whimpered softly, eyes pleading with him to let him cum.

Orochimaru glared at him and squeezed painfully, he whimpered softly but again lowered his eyes and concentrated on his task. He doubled his pace, panting, bouncing up and down his dick. The Sannin was amused; Sasuke was such a pretty little slut, so willing to bruise his own insides in order to cum. And he was, Orochimaru could see the outline of his cock ramming into Sasuke all the way up on his stomach. He clenched himself around his dick and sunk it deeper into himself.

The rush was rising and Orochimaru felt the pressure building up in his abdomen, coiling like a snake ready to strike, the outline of his cock on Sasuke's stomach had thickened as his cock did and Orochimaru knew he would cum soon. He threw him off his dick only to turn him over so that the Sannin was facing his back, grabbed Sasuke's arms in a vice like grip and impaled him back on his cock.

He cried out in pain and shock and Orochimaru leaned over whispering in his ear.

"If you cum before I do or you stop moving, I will have you castrated, you hear me?" Orochimaru grasped his tiny balls and pulled for emphasis. Sasuke whimpered and nodded.

Orochimaru lay back down, grabbing his arms again and thrust up. He kept on clenching, bouncing with him so that when he impaled him he went down with extra force making his cock go deeper into his stomach each time.

Finally Orochimaru reached his climax, shoving his cock all the way inside Sasuke so that his balls slapped against Sasuke's smaller ones. Sasuke cried out in shock as his seed filled him completely, his stomach bulging suddenly as if he had drunk a lot of water or even better; put a water hose in his asshole. Orochimaru came hard, long, hot and slimy inside Sasuke's rectum until white cum flushed out along with dribbles of blood coating his cock.

Orochimaru didn't stop moving though, he enjoyed the look on Sasuke's face; the scrunched up pained look as the pleasure receded and the pain became dominant. Orochimaru was sure that by the time he bought him and took him home he would be ready for round two. Sasuke came with a cry his back arching and Orochimaru's cock was squeezed delectably as he was still all the way inside him. Sasuke slumped forward and would have slid off Orochimaru's cock had he not had a grip on his arms.

His hair hid his eyes as he panted, but the Sannin could see tears streaming down his cheeks. Orochimaru leaned forward and put a hand on his stomach and he smiled when he realized Sasuke was so small he could massage his cock from outside him.

Sasuke gasped in pain when Orochimaru did, as it must have hurt how he pinched his skin to touch his cock inside him, but Orochimaru couldn't give a damn. Sasuke sobbed softly as he did, some cum squirting out from the edges of his asshole as Orochimaru pressed.

After a while Orochimaru shoved him off and left him on the bed. He dressed himself and then turned back. Seeing Sasuke lying there, sweaty, panting and with blood and cum coating his ass he felt himself harden and knew this was the beginning of a wonderful new world of pleasure. For Orochimaru that is…


End file.
